


I'm Not Convinced We've Wasted Enough Time On This

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is tired. Cristiano is annoyed but not for the reasons you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Convinced We've Wasted Enough Time On This

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing serious. Very light and fun :)

It was late and the boys were exhausted. The first La Liga game back was always an insatiable mixture of nerves and adrenaline, and it had Leo fighting to keep his eyes open.

He was about to give in to the sweet thrums of fatigue, when a loud, shrill cry of "What the fuck!" pulled him from his almost-slumber.

"Cris? What's the matter?"

"Slytherin. Slytherin is the matter."

" ... what?"

"I was sorted into Slytherin house, Leo."

"..."

"..."

"... what's a Slytherin?"

"What's a Slyth - did you grow up in a black hole? It's one of the four houses you can be sorted into at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts you said?"

"Uh huh."

"A school ... of witchcraft? And wizardry?"

"Yup."

"... Baby did you get hit in the head yesterday?"

"What? No! Hogwarts is where Harry Potter went to school."

"Harry Potter? That's not a real person."

"He's the boy who lived, Leo!"

"Cris ..."

"And he was a Gryffindor, not a fucking Slytherin. I'm Draco fucking Malfoy."

"Gryffinwhat? And what the fuck is a Draco Malfoy?"

"Gryffindor, Leo. The house I belong in and Draco is Harry's enemy ... Here take the test, I want to see where they sort you."

" ... Okay."

"..."

"Uh, Cris?"

"Mhmmm?"

"What's a Win-Wingardium Leviosa?"

"Wingardium Leviosa, Leo. It's a levitation spell. Makes things float."

"Like your common sense ..."

"What?"

"What? I said I love you."

"Oh. I love you too."

"..."

"..."

"Are you done yet?"

"One second ... Here, I'm done."

"Okay let's see I'll just submit it and ... you got sorted into OH MY GOD SERIOUSLY? YOU GOT FUCKING GRYFFINDOR."

"Is that a good thing?"

"It's a GREAT fucking thing."

"So that makes me that Harry Potter dude."

"I mean no but ..."

"And just out of curiosity what house did Draken Malfman belong to?"

"You mean Draco Malfoy."

"Whatever, yes. Him."

"..."

"..."

"... Slytherin."

"So ..."

"Don't say it."

"So that makes you ..."

"Don't you fucking say it, Leo."

"That makes you Draco Malfoy."

"Oh my God you said it."

"You're my rival. My enemy.".

"Shut up."

"Kind of like in real life."

"Leo. Shut. Up."

"But I'm the boy who lived so I guess I win."

"Oh my God, you know what? Avada Kedavra."

"Avada wha- what the hell is that?"

"Google it asshole!"

"Fine, I will."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... The fuck! Did you just kill me?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Harry Potter fandom <3  
> And you know Cristiano would be the biggest Harry Potter nerd. I bet Leo took him to The Wizarding World of Harry Potter at Universal Studios and Cris just freaked like a 5 year old the whole time, haha. Bless 'em both :)


End file.
